Un nouveau sentiment
by MlSAKl
Summary: Akina nouvelle eleve va tomber amoureuse d'un certain Ace
1. Chapter 1 : Partie 1

Akina est le personnage créé par le blog one-boa-piece ( http/one-boa-piece.skyrock.mobi) il ne vient pas de moi par contre maria vien bien de moi

Un lycée réputer pour avoir des élèves baggareur, la plus part bon que en sport, et puis surtout des idiot : ce lycée ses bien sur la one pièce school-idole !!!!!

Nous allons suivre la classe de 1er3 avec les pire élèves et quelque bon aussi :

Eustass Captaine Kidd (mauvais élèves sauf en sport )

Trafalgar Law (bonne élèves des fois)

Jewelery Bonney (mauvais élèves sauf en sport)

Perona(mauvais élèves sauf en sport)

Monkey.D.Luffy(mauvais élèves sauf en sport)

Portgas.D.Ace (mauvais élèves sauf en sport )

Nico Robin(bonne élèves)

Nami (bonne élèves des fois)

Sanji (bonne élèves des fois)

Roronoa Zoro(mauvais élèves)

Ussopp (mauvais élèves sauf en chimie et en sport )

Maria Sarushima (bonne élèves)

Killer (mauvais élèves)

Bepo(mauvais élèves)

Tony Tony Chopper(bonne élèves)

Franky (mauvais élèves sauf en mecannique et en sport)

Brook (mauvais élèves sauf en musique et en sport)

Marco (bonne élèves sauf en sport)

Satch(mauvais élèves sport)

Boa Hankok(bonne élèves)

Kobby(bonne élèves)

Tashigi(bonne élèves)

Dracule Miawahk(bonne élèves)

Ryû Yamada(mauvais élèves sauf en sport)

Toranosuke Miyamura(bonne eleves des fois sauf en sport)

Urara Shirashi(bonne élèves)

Mikoto Asuka (bonne élèves)

Ito (bonne élèves)

Kentaro Tsubaki(mauvais élèves)

Néné Odagiri(bonne élèves)

Ushio Igarashi(mauvais élèves)

Et une nouvelle élèves Akina !!!!

Cette classe viens d'être former car c'est la rentree !!!! Génial pour revoir ses amis !!!

Directeur : mon nom est Haruma Yamazaki et vous êtes a présent le nouveau prof de ce lycée vous aurez la pire classe principale des temps avec seulement 5 ou 6 bonne élèves shanks Leroux tâchez de les remettre dans la bonne voix

Shanks : compris

Et il repartit dans sa classe

Dans la classe :

Sarushima : quelle bazarre ici !!!!

Robin : sa ses claire !

Nami : robin comment tu fais pour sortir avec zoro regadre le chautter !!!!

Robin Urara est bien avec ryû et Sarushima avec Toranosuke et puis toi tu espères trouver quelqun !!!! Dit-elle en rian

Nami : ses vrai mais bon Yamada est en retard comme kid et killer quand a miyamura il est en train de lire un livre.

Sarushima : Ryû bien d'arrivé pile Poile en même temps que le mec roux

Shanks : bonjour tout le monde je suis votre professeur d'EPS et votre prof principale !!!!bon je vais faire l'appelle :

Eustass Captaine Kidd tout le monde rigole

Trafalgar Law oui

Jewelery Bonney oui

Perona oui

Monkey.D.Luffy oui

Portgas.D.Ace oui

Nico Robin oui

Nami oui

Sanji oui

Roronoa Zoro oui

Ussopp oui

Maria Sarushia ouiiii

Killer tout le monde tigole a nouveau

Bepo oui

Tony Tony Chopper oui

Franky oui

Brook oui

Marco oui

Satch oui

Boa Hankok oui

Kobby oui

Tashigi oui

Dracule Miawahk oui

Ryû Yamada oui

Toranosuke Miyamura oui

Urara Shirashi oui

Mikoto Asuka oui

Ito oui

Kentaro Tsubaki oui

Néné Odagiri oui

Ushio Igarashi oui

Et voici notre nouvelle élèves Akina

Ace se tournait vers akina et rougit il la trouvait trop mignonne

Shanks : Akina tu devras t'assoir sois il y a 2 places soit a cause de Ace !

Akina : je vais aller a cauter de ce ace mais je voudrait bien savoir ses qui moi !!!!

Ses le garçon seule au fond dit la classe en !!!!!!!!!!

Akina : OK ... Bon j'y vais

PDV Akina :

Il est plutôt beau gausse mais il me fais peur !!!!!

Fin PDV Akina

Kidd et killer arrierent en retard car il avait pas vu l'heure selon eux bien sur ils allèrent devant pour s'assoir aux 2 dernière place !!!

Shanks blablata toute l'heure !!!!

Et se fit la sonnerie de la recréé :

Maria : enfin

Tout les autres élèves de la classe : ouais tu la dit

Hanckok rattrapa Luffy et lui : je t'aime tu veux bien sortir avec moi stp !!!!!!!

Luffy :pour guise de oui il l'embrassa

Urara:yamada-kun échangeons nos corps stp

Yamada : plus tard je doit faire un truc avec Tsubaki !!!!!

Urara : tu as juste peur de m'embrasser devant tout le monde

Yamada ...

Au BDE

Néné : Ushio-kun ou est tu?!?!?!

Elle vit ushio et mikoto s'embrasser

Elle repartit heureuse pour son meilleur amis

PDV akina

Sa fait un mois que les cours ont reprit je parle a tout le monde la classe et il sont mes amis et je suis de plus en plus proche de Ace quelle est se sentiment bizarre que j'éprouve a son égard ...

Fin PDV Akina

PDV ace

Je suis content d'avoir retrouvé mes potes Marco et satch et ma soeur de coeur Maria ainsi que tout mes autre potes je m'entend vachement bien avec akina je la trouve hyper mignonne est trop sympa mais ses étrange plus je me raproche de proche Akina plus mon coeur bat quand elle la ... quelle est se sentiment bizarre que j'éprouve a son égard ...

Fin la suite dans la partie 2 exclusivemment avec du akina x ace

Je tiens a represiser que Akina est le personnage créé par le blog one-boa-piece ( http/one-boa-piece.skyrock.mobi) il ne vient pas de moi


	2. Chapter 2 : Partie 2

Ace me donna un RDV pour après demain j'accepta et rentra chez moi .

PDV Akina

Je me préparerait mentalement :

Que va me faire Ace quesqui va se passer !!!!

Tout s'embrouiller dans ma tête

Fin PDV Akina

Le lendemain:

Ace : et Aki-chan n'oublie pas notre RDV hein !!!

Akina : oui oui au faite PQ tu m'appelle comme sa hein ????!!!

Ace : ses mignon non comme toi !!

Akina :..

J'étais si surprise que je ne répondit rien

Le jour du RDV :

J'allais a l'endroit indiquer par ace et la je le vit en train de rire et d'accepter tout les compliment d'une serveuse !!!! Mon coeur se serra pourquoi moi !!!!! Pourquoi se genre de chose n'arrive qu'a moi hein ses injuste !!!!!!

Je reparti en courant les larmes aux yeux .

Ace : Attend Aki-chan

Je ne l'écoutait même plus tellement je lui en voulait !!!!

Fin du RDV

Le lendemain a l'école

Akina : Dit robin tu veux bien échange de place avec moi ?

Robin : sa ne me dérange pas mes pourquoi maintenant ? Je pensais que tu t'entendait bien avec Ace ?

Akina : pour rien ! alors tu veux bien ??

Robin : si sa peut te faire plaisir

Akira : merci Robin t'es pas ma meilleur ami pour rien !!!

Robin sourit

En cours :

Ace : PQ tu as change de place avec Aki-chan Robin ?

Robin : elle me l'a demande et ses ma meilleur amie

Ace *dans ses pensée* je croit que ses de ma faute ...

2 semaine plus tard j'en voulait tjr a ace je le regarder point je ne lui parle point je l'ignorait royalement !!!

A la fin du court de français il l'attrapa le bras et m'emmena moins de tout le autres dans un coin sombres

A cette instant il m'embrassa j'etait si heureuse que n'accepta son baiser sans broncher

Ace : je t'aime Akina veux tu sortir avec moi ????? sil-te-plait !!!

Akina *dans ses pensee* quoi j'ai bien entendue je t'aime je crois que ses le plus beau jour de ma vie mais ...

Akina : pourquoi tu riait au compliment de la serveuse l'autre jour ...

Ace : je t'aime Akina et je n'aime que toi

Après sa réponse mes yeux se remplir de larmes puis je dit :

Moi aussi je t'aime Ace .

On s'embrassant a nouveau et retournions en cours main dans la main

FIN


End file.
